


When a Human loved by Demon and Angel

by Dee_Cavallone



Category: 304th Study Room
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Horror, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Cavallone/pseuds/Dee_Cavallone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kekuatan yang dimilikinya membuat Reihan diincar oleh makhluk tak kasat mata. Namun sang Iblis tetap setia mengikutinya kemana pun. Dan kini, sang malaikat pun turut mengikutinya. Dedicated for 304th Study Room “BL AND YAOI ONLY!” Fanfic Contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Human loved by Demon and Angel

**When a Human loved by Demon and Angel**  
304 th Study Room Fanfiction  
By: Dee Cavallone  
304th SR © Felicia Huang  
Genre: Fantasy, Horror, Humor  
Warning: Male x Male relationship. Alternative Reality. Human!Rei, Demon!Dirga, Angel!Bejo. Berhati-hatilah terhadap ranjau typo, bila menemukannya, mohon dicueki saja.  
Pairing: Dirga Mahesa Wijaya x Reihan Rizaski x Beneddict Elliot Johansson  
(Yes! Trisum DirgaReiBejo!!!)

.

Reihan berlari dan terus berlari, menghindari sesuatu yang mengejarnya sedari tadi. Reihan melirik ke arah belakang, sekedar memastikan apa yang mengikutinya. Mata Reihan membelalak lebar begitu melihat makhluk apa yang mengikutinya, sesosok hitam besar dengan mata merah dan cakar hendak menangkapnya.

“Hu-HUWAAAAA!!!!” Reihan berteriak ketakutan ketika cakar itu hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba sosok itu meledak dan lenyap seperti asap.

“Diganggu lagi, Rei~~” sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam muncul di hadapan Reihan. Pemuda itu tampak seperti manusia biasa, yang membedakannya adalah sepasang tanduk yang ada di kedua sisi kepalanya dan sayap hitam yang tersampir di punggungnya.

“Dirgaaaa! Jangan bilang ini ulahmu lagi?!” amuk Reihan.

“Tidak sopan sekali, anak manusia ini. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal serendah itu,” bantah Dirga.

“Pembohong! Kamu itu iblis! Mana ada iblis yang berkata jujur!”

Iblis tampan bernama Dirga itu tersenyum licik, “Ufufufu…. Aku malaikat, loh, dulunya,” ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

“Terus saja berbohong! Memang itu sudah menjadi sifat aslimu!”

Reihan dengan bersungut-sungut berjalan meninggalkan Dirga. Namun Dirga mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang rendah mengikuti Reihan. Sambil terus tersenyum, Dirga menggoda Reihan sepanjang perjalanan. Reihan menahan desakan untuk memukul Dirga yang sedari tadi memainkan rambut Reihan atau sekedar menusuk-nusuk pipi Reihan dengan jarinya.

“Ma-ka-nya, HENTIKAN PERBUATANMU, DIRGAAAA!” Reihan yang tidak tahan meneriaki Dirga.

“Ih, dia kenapa ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri?” seorang gadis berbisik pada temannya.

“Ganteng, sih, tapi sayang aneh,” balas temannya.

“Mama, kakak itu bicara sendiri,” tunjuk seorang bocah pada Reihan.

“Hush! Jangan dilihat,” larang ibu bocah itu.

Wajah Reihan merah padam mendengar bisikan dan pandangan aneh orang kepadanya. Reihan lupa dia sedang berada di jalanan ramai dan Dirga tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang biasa. Sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, Reihan segera angkat kaki dari tempat itu, dengan diikuti oleh Dirga tentu saja.

“Kamu sengaja, kan, Dirga?” bisik Reihan.

“Benar sekali,” jawab Dirga.

“Iblis sialan!”

“Terima kasih pujiannya.”

“Jangan mengikuti Reihan!”

“Bagaimana, ya~~~~”

Kembali, Reihan bertengkar sepanjang perjalanan dengan Dirga sang Iblis usil. Dirga sendiri hanya tertawa usil menanggapi amukan Reihan dan tetap mengikuti Reihan sampai ke rumah. Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan Reihan hanya terheran-heran melihat Reihan mengamuk dan mengomel sendirian.

Setibanya di rumah, Reihan kembali mendapati rumahnya kosong tak berpenghuni. Kedua orangtua Reihan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Reihan memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucap salam, karena tidak ada yang menyambutnya juga. Kemudian Reihan berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum dan menemukan selembar surat juga uang yang ada di atas meja makan. Tanpa membaca isi suratnya, Reihan mengambil uang itu kemudian menelepon memesan makanan melalui delivery service.

“Ditinggal sendirian lagi?” komentar Dirga ketika Reihan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

“Kamu! Kenapa kamu bisa di kamar Reihan!? Kamu masuk darimana?” tanya Reihan sambil menuding Dirga.

“Dari situ,” jawab Dirga menunjuk jendela, “Bahaya sekali, loh, meninggalkan jendela yang tidak terkunci. Nanti ada yang masuk, loh,” lanjutnya.

“Yang kurang kerjaan masuk ke kamar Reihan, ya, cuma kamu, tau!”

“Bukan hanya aku, loh. Tapi ‘mereka’ juga bisa masuk.”

“A-a-apa yang kamu katakan, sih? Me-mereka apanya? Pokoknya sekarang keluar dari kamar Reihan.”

“Eeeeeehh?”

“Reihan bilang, keluar!” Reihan menendang Dirga keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela, “Dan Dirga si iblis tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam rumah Reihan!” lanjut Reihan mengucapkan kalimat pelindung ajaran kakeknya yang membuat Dirga tidak akan bisa memasuki rumahnya.

“Tu—Rei!” Dirga mencoba mendekati jendela kamar Reihan, namun sesuatu seperti sengatan listrik mengejutkannya. Reihan menggunakan kembali kekuatannya untuk melarang Dirga memasuki rumahnya.

“Si bodoh itu! Dia mentamengi rumahnya dariku agar aku tidak bisa memasuki rumahnya, tapi malah tidak mentamengi dirinya sendiri agar ‘mereka’ tidak mendekatinya,” umpat Dirga.

Malam itu terjadi hujan badai dan pemadaman listrik di daerah rumah Reihan. Orangtua Reihan juga meneleponnya dan mengatakan mereka tidak bisa pulang di tengah hujan badai. Reihan meringkuk ketakutan di atas tempat tidurnya memeluk bantal ditemani lampu emergency. Mata Reihan nyalang melihat ke sekitarnya, dan menajamkan telinganya mendengar suara-suara. Reihan selalu tidak menyukai hujan badai dan kegelapan. Karena di saat seperti itu, ‘mereka’ akan bebas berkeliaran.

“Hiiii!!!” Reihan refleks berteriak ketakutan mendengar suara gesekan daun dengan atapnya. Reihan menoleh ke arah jendela, memastikan jendela kamarnya tertutup rapat. Sial bagi Reihan, yang dilihatnya justru tangan-tangan menempel di jendela bagian luarnya.

“Aa—aa—aaa—“ Reihan terlalu ketakutan sampai tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. Tangan-tangan itu perlahan menembus jendela dan memasuki kamar Reihan. Reihan meneguk ludah dan berupaya mencari suaranya yang hilang entah kemana. Ketika tangan-tangan itu merangkak mendekati tempat tidurnya, Reihan segera berteriak,

“Di-Di-D-Dirgaaa!!! Dirgaaa!!! Dirga si iblis, Reihan memperbolehkan Dirga si iblis masuk ke dalam rumah Reihan! Dirga, masuklah!!!”

“Apa kubilang,” sebuah suara terdengar dan Dirga muncul memasuki kamar Reihan. Hanya perlu tendangan dan pijakan dari kaki Dirga, tangan-tangan itu menghilang dari kamar Reihan.

“Dirga,” panggil Reihan lega. Dirga melirik sekilas pada Reihan, kemudian berjalan pergi menjauhi Reihan. Reihan refleks menarik baju yang digunakan Dirga, menahan langkah Dirga.

“Apa?” tanya Dirga.

“Ka-kamu mau kemana?” balas Reihan.

“Keluar. Kamu tidak mau aku di dalam rumahmu, kan?”

“I-iya, sih—HIIII!!” Reihan kembali bergidik ketakutan mendengar suara angin yang semakin kencang. Dirga hanya diam memandangi Reihan yang gemetar ketakutan.

“Di-Dirga di sini saja. Temani Reihan,” pinta Reihan, ada setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dirga tersenyum dan dengan segera memeluk Reihan.

“Nah, begini, dong. Kamu manis kalau jujur begini, Rei,” ujar Dirga sembari merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas tempat tidur Reihan. Dirga menunggu pemberontakan dari Reihan, tapi tubuh Reihan tenang di dalam pelukannya, padahal biasanya Reihan akan mengamuk bahkan kalau Dirga hanya merangkul lengan Reihan.

“Lho? Tumben jadi penurut?” Dirga bertanya sambil mengintip wajah Reihan.

“Khu-khusus hari ini saja, kamu boleh meluk Reihan,” ujar Reihan dengan wajah merona dan tangan yang menggenggam erat baju bagian depan Dirga. Dirga semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

“Tidurlah, Rei,” ucap Dirga. Reihan menurut dan memejamkan matanya, tidak lama napas teratur Reihan terdengar. Dirga mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Reihan.

“Selamat tidur, Rei,” bisik Dirga lembut.

.

Benedict Elliot Johansson, salah satu malaikat dengan peringkat tinggi, saat ini sedang menyamar di dunia manusia atas misi yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Misi menangkap iblis yang melangkahi aturan dengan tinggal dan hidup di dunia manusia. Rekan malaikatnya yang bernama Li Yanjie menawarkan diri untuk membantu karena iblis ini sangat lincah dan sulit ditangkap, namun Benedict Elliot Johansson alias Bejo menolak tawaran itu.

Dan di sinilah Bejo berada, di suatu daerah perkotaan sembari melihat keadaan sekelilingnya dengan sebuah tas tersampir di bahunya. Kemudian mata Bejo kembali membaca kertas di genggamannya, kertas bertuliskan alamat tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Berkali-kali Bejo memastikan alamat di kertas dengan plat nama jalan yang dilihatnya, hasilnya nama jalannya berbeda. Fix, Bejo nyasar.

Sambil menitikkan air mata imajiner, Bejo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sesorang yang bisa membantunya. Namun semua orang hanya berjalan melewatinya dan menganggap Bejo tidak ada. Bejo memberanikan diri menyapa orang di sebelahnya.

“Uuuum, permisi, Dek,” panggil Bejo. Gadis yang dipanggil oleh Bejo menoleh sekilas, menatap Bejo dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali menatap ponselnya.

“Eeerr, apa Adek tahu dimana—“

“Wah, gak tahu, tuh. Maaf, yaaaa,” belum juga Bejo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu menjawab dan pergi menjauhinya.

Bejo mematung memandang sang gadis pergi dengan sebuah tangan terulur ke depan. Tanpa Bejo sadari, seorang pegawai kantoran menyenggol tubuh Bejo membuat Bejo yang masih linglung terjatuh dan tas yang ada di bahunya ikut terlempar.

“Jangan bengong di tengah jalan, bongsor!” maki orang itu.

“E-eh? Ma-maaf,” ujar Bejo kaget. Orang itu meninggalkan Bejo sambil mendenguskan napasnya.

 _‘Dunia manusia semakin bobrok. Tidak ada toleransi lagi. Sepertinya manusia baik sudah tidak ada lagi,’_ batin Bejo miris.

“Mas, Mas gak apa-apa?” Bejo mendengar suara menanyakan keadaannya. Bejo mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati pemuda tampan nyaris manis berambut panjang sebahu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

“Eh? Ah, iya. Mas gak apa-apa, Dek,” Bejo menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu, “Terima kasih, ya, Dek,” lanjut Bejo sambil tersenyum.

“Sama-sama, Mas. Ini tas Mas, tadi jatuh,” pemuda itu mengambilkan tas Bejo yang langsung Bejo terima. Pemuda itu pamit pada Bejo, namun Bejo memegang pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, menahannya untuk pergi. Pemuda itu memandang Bejo penuh tanya.

“Dek, bisa bantu Mas?” tanya Bejo.

“Ya? Ada yang bisa dibantu, Mas?” balas pemuda itu.

“Begini, alamat ini ada dimana, ya?” tanya Bejo lagi sambil menunjukkan kertas bertuliskan alamatnya.

“Oh, Mas nyasar jauh sekali. Untuk bisa ke alamat ini, Mas harus naik bus dengan nomor 157, lalu turun di halte keenam. Halte terdekat dari sini berada 300 meter ke sana,” ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan Bejo. Bejo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda itu, kemudian kembali memandang pemuda itu sambli tersenyum.

“Begitu, ya? Makasih banyak atas bantuannya, ya, Dek,” ujar Bejo.

“Sama-sama, Mas. Mari,” balas pemuda itu sambil ikut tersenyum lalu kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan arah Bejo. Bejo masih tersenyum ketika berbalik dan menuju halte yang diberitahu pemuda itu.

“Harusnya kamu biarkan saja dia, Rei,” komentar Dirga.

“Dirga!? Kemana saja kamu? Reihan pikir kamu sudah menghilang kembali ke asalmu,” sindir Reihan.

“Aku yang memutuskan mau pergi kemana dan kapan muncul sesuka hatiku. Jawab aku, Rei. Kenapa tidak kamu biarkan saja dia tadi?”

“Kamu ini memang iblis, ya. Asal kamu tahu, sesama manusia itu harus saling tolong menolong.”

“Ck! Iya kalau dia memang manusia.”

“Eh, kamu bilang apa, Dirga?”

“Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, hal merepotkan datang,” ujar Dirga sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat Bejo.

Bejo yang merasa ada aura iblis dari arah belakangnya, menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya Bejo ketika melihat pemuda yang menolongnya diikuti oleh sesosok iblis. Bejo bermaksud berlari mengejar pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tertelan oleh lautan manusia.

“Sial! Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi dan menolongnya lepas dari cengkraman iblis,” janji Bejo.

.

Di dunia manusia, Bejo menyamar sebagai guru sebuah SMA Swasta. Setelah tersasar lagi, akhirnya Bejo bisa tiba di SMA tempat dia mengajar. Bejo memandang miris gedung sekolah di depannya. Terlalu banyak hawa jahat menguar dari sekolah itu. Namun Bejo memakluminya, dengan jiwa manusia yang semakin kotor dan buruk, tidak heran kalau iblis, setan dan juga ‘mereka’ senang berkumpul di dunia manusia.

Bejo memasuki gedung sekolah dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Selama perjalanan dari pintu masuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah, Bejo selalu menemukan hantu-hantu kecil berbentuk gumpalan lumpur yang tengah merayap atau pun bertengger di sudut sekolah. Namun hanya dengan aura Bejo saja, makhluk-makhluk itu lenyap tak berbekas. Kepala sekolah menugaskan Bejo untuk mengajar di kelas XI-F, dan salah seorang staf guru bernama Zam membawa Bejo menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Bejo di sambut dengan sikap cuek para siswa.

“Dengar semuanya! Mulai hari ini, Pak Benedict—“

“Bejo, Pak Zam,” ralat Bejo memotong ucapan Zam.

“Ya, itu. Pak Benedict Elliot Johansson alias Pak Bejo akan mengajari kalian Fisika,” sambung Zam.

“Yaaaaa,” ujar para siswa datar.

“Haaaaah, memang beginilah mereka, Pak Benedict. Semoga Anda beruntung,” ucap Zam sambil menepuk pundak Bejo dan mninggalkan Bejo di kelas.

“Eeerr, selamat pagi, anak-anak,” sapa Bejo. Namun tidak ada yang menjawab salam Bejo, hanya satu dua orang yang dengan lirih membalas sapaan Bejo.

“Saya absen dulu, ya. Sekalian kita berkenalan,” ujar Bejo sambil tersenyum, “Baiklah, pertama saya panggil Arjuna Wira Atmadja,” lanjut Bejo.

Seorang murid dengan tubuh mungil hanya mengacungkan jarinya. Bejo tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengabsen murid satu per satu. Hingga ketika Bejo memanggil sebuah nama,

“Reihan Rizaski,” panggil Bejo.

“Hadir, Pak,” sebuah suara familiar menyapa telinga Bejo. Bejo mengangkat wajah dari buku absensi, mendapati pemuda yang menolongnya kemarin tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan padanya. Selama beberapa saat Bejo terpaku pada Reihan, sebelum akhirnya sadar dan melanjutkan membacakan absensi murid.

“Ck! Hal merepotkan benar-benar datang,” umpat Dirga yang sedang duduk di atas pohon mengawasi Reihan dan Bejo.

Sepulang sekolah, Bejo memanggil Reihan untuk menemuinya di ruang guru. Tanpa curiga, Reihan masuk ruang guru yang ternyata kosong dan hanya ada Bejo di dalamnya.

“Bapak memanggil Reihan?” tanya Reihan.

“Benar,” jawab Bejo, “Dan panggil saja Mas,” lanjut Bejo.

“Eeeeh, tapi tidak sopan kalau Reihan manggil begitu.”

“Tidak apa, Dek Reihan. Kamu bisa memanggil seperti itu kalau kita berdua.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Lalu, ada apa Bapak—Mas manggil Reihan?”

“Oh, itu. Mas cuma ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan membalas kebaikanmu kemarin.”

“Eh? Tidak perlu repot-repot, Mas. Kita memang harus saling tolong menolong.”

“Ternyata masih ada manusia berhati suci sepertimu, Dek. Mas senang melihatnya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau Mas membalas kebaikan hatimu dengan mengusir iblis yang mengikutimu?”

“Hah?”

“Adek diikuti iblis, jadi Mas akan bantu mengusirnya.”

“Eh? Tapi—kenapa—apa?”

Bejo tersenyum memandang Reihan yang kebingungan, “Karena itu sudah menjadi tugas Mas,” ujar Bejo yang langsung mengeluarkan sayap putihnya. Seluruh jendela ruang guru terbuka tiba-tiba dan Dirga masuk lalu langsung memeluk Reihan dari belakang dengan protektif.

“Kau muncul juga, Iblis,” ujar Bejo penuh ancaman.

“Tidak kusangka, Tuan Malaikat dengan posisi setinggi Anda mau repot-repot menemuiku,” sindir Dirga yang juga mengeuarkan aura penuh ancaman pada Bejo.

“Di-Dirga!” panggil Reihan kaget, “Le-lepaskan Reihan,” pinta Reihan memberontak dari pelukan Dirga.

Bejo mengerjapkan matanya menatap Reihan, “Dek, Adek kenal dengan iblis ini?” tanya Bejo.

“Eh? Itu—“

“Bukan hanya kenal, kami sudah tinggal dan tidur bersama,” jawab Dirga memotong ucapan Reihan. Reihan langsung memukul kepala Dirga kesal.

“Ja-ja-jangan bicara yang bisa buat orang lain salah paham!” amuk Reihan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

“Sakit, tau, Rei. Lagipula memang kenyataannya begitu, kok,” bela Dirga, “Lagipula juga dia bukan ‘orang’,” lanjutnya.

“Ta-ta-tapi! Tetap saja!!” Reihan keras kepala.

“Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, Rei,” ajak Dirga sambil menggenggam tangan Reihan dan menariknya pergi.

“Tunggu!” Bejo menyerang Dirga namun dengan sigap Dirga menangkis serangan Bejo sembari melindungi Reihan dalam pelukannya.

“Apaan, lagi!?” tanya Dirga galak.

“Lapaskan Dek Reihan dari cengkramanmu, Iblis,” perintah Bejo.

“Heh! Kalau dia mau, dia sudah lepas dari cengkramanku dari dulu,” jawab Dirga.

“Eh? Apa maksudmu—“

“Addio, Tuan Malaikat,” tanpa menjawab Bejo, Dirga menggunakan kekuatannya untuk teleportasi membawa Reihan pergi bersamanya.

“Ck! Dia kabur!” umpat Bejo kesal.

.

Setelahnya, sulit bagi Bejo untuk mendekati Reihan. Selalu ada saja gangguan terlebih gangguan dari Dirga. Tidak jarang Dirga dan Bejo saling adu kekuatan. Namun akhirnya kesempatan Bejo datang untuk berdua dengan Reihan.

Saat itu Bejo yang baru pulang membeli makanan melihat Reihan sedang mengendap-endap di balik tiang listrik memperhatikan seorang pemuda di depannya. Reihan begitu fokus sampai tidak sadar Bejo ada di belakangnya. Bejo mendekati Reihan dan menyapanya.

“Dek Reihan sedang apa?” tanya Bejo.

“Huwaaa!!” Reihan kaget setengah mati, “Ma-Mas Bejo ternyata,” ujar Reihan lega.

“Kenapa mengendap-endap begitu?” tanya Bejo lagi.

“Eeerrr. Ituuu.” Reihan melirik ke arah pemuda yang diawasinya. Bejo ikut melihat pemuda itu, ada segumpalan lumpur berukuran besar yang hinggap di pundak pemuda itu.

“Memang kenapa dengan manusia itu? Kenalan Dek Reihan?” tanya Bejo.

“Bukan, sih. Tapi—“ Reihan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung berlari mendekati pemuda itu yang ternyata berniat bunuh diri dengan cara menabrakkan diri pada truk. Reihan menarik pemuda itu ke pinggir jalan dan Bejo dapat melihat makhluk di pundak pemuda itu meleleh dan lenyap tak berbekas ketika Reihan menyentuh makhluk itu.

Pemuda yang ditolong Reihan tidak terima dengan perlakuan Reihan dan mulai memaki-maki Reihan. Reihan hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf, namun pemuda itu tampak tetap tidak terima. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan hendak memukul Reihan. Reihan memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya.

“Hentikan itu,” Bejo menahan tinju pemuda yang hendak menyinggahi wajah Reihan.

“Ap-apa, sih!? Ini salah dia!” tuding pemuda itu tak terima.

“Harusnya kamu berterima kasih padanya,” ujar Bejo.

“Untuk apa aku berterima kasih pada orang aneh sepertinya!” sanggah pemuda itu.

“Kalau tidak mau berterima kasih, maka pergilah,” pinta Bejo.

“Ap—Jangan sok hanya karena badanmu besar, ya!” maki pemuda itu.

“Pergi,” ucap Bejo penuh tekanan.

“U-uuuhh…. Awas kalian, ya!!” ancam pemuda itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Bejo dan Reihan.

“Adek gak apa-apa?” tanya Bejo membantu Reihan berdiri.

“Iya, Mas. Reihan gak apa-apa, kok,” jawab Reihan, “Terima kasih, ya, Mas. Mas udah bantu Reihan,” lanjutnya.

“Aa~~aaah~~~ Karena itu kubilang, biarkan saja orang tadi, Rei,” ujar Dirga yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang di atas kepala Reihan dan Bejo.

“Berisik, kamu, Dirga! Reihan masih marah sama kamu!” ujar Reihan sambil menuding Dirga.

“Kenapa marah, sih? Aku, ‘kan, cuma kasih kecupan selamat pagi di pipimu, Rei,” ujar Dirga sambil tersenyum-senyum membuat wajah Reihan merona parah.

“Da-dasar iblis licik! Mesum! Dirga si Iblis tidak diperbolehkan mendekati Reihan sekarang ini!” ucap Reihan. Bejo langsung menyadari perubahan aura akibat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Reihan.

 _‘Anak manusia ini, punya kekuatan yang besar,’_ batin Bejo kaget.

“Ck! Lagi-lagi memasang pelindung. Aku gak tanggung kalau kamu diserang ‘mereka’, ya, Rei,” ujar Dirga yang langsung terbang menjauh.

“Dasar! Iblis usil mesum itu!” umpat Reihan.

“Dek Reihan,” panggil Bejo.

“Eh? Iya, Mas Bejo?” jawab Reihan.

“Bisa kita bicara?”

“Tentu.”

Bejo mengajak Reihan untuk duduk di kursi taman terdekat. Selama beberapa saat Bejo hanya diam memandangi Reihan. Sementara Reihan mulai salah tingkah dan gugup dipandangi secara intens oleh Bejo.

“Uuuum, Mas Bejo mau bicara apa?” tanya Reihan yang tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung antara mereka berdua.

“Adek punya kekuatan besar,” ujar Bejo.

“Eh? Y-ya, begitulah.”

“Dengan kekuatan itu, Adek bisa mengusir Iblis itu sendiri. Lalu, kenapa Adek tidak melakukannya?”

“Eh? Itu—“

“Paling tidak, Adek buat pelindung di sekitar diri Adek agar tidak didekati ‘mereka’ atau pun Iblis itu.”

“Kalau Reihan melakukannya, bukan hanya ‘mereka’ dan Dirga, tapi Mas Bejo pun tidak akan bisa mendekati Reihan dalam radius 500 meter.”

“Eh?”

“Reihan tidak mau itu terjadi. Selama ini cuma Dirga atau Mas Bejo saja yang mau bicara dengan Reihan.”

“Dek Reihan, kamu—“

“Rahasiakan ini dari Dirga, ya, Mas. Kalau dia tahu Reihan bicara seperti ini, entah apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya. Dia kan Iblis usil.”

“Tapi, Dek Reihan. Dia itu iblis, loh. Jiwa Adek dalam bahaya kalau terus bersamanya. Dia bisa menjerumuskan Adek ke gelapnya dunia.”

“Dirga gak akan melakukan itu.”

“Kenapa Adek begitu yakin?”

“Karena Dirga sudah bersama Reihan sejak 12 tahun yang lalu. Kalau memang Dirga mau menjerumuskan Reihan, pasti sudah dilakukannya sejak dulu. Dan lagi, Dirga bilang dulunya dia adalah malaikat.”

Mendengar ucapan Reihan, Bejo teringat kabar burung yang di dengarnya 200 tahun lalu. Perihal malaikat yang jatuh dan menjadi iblis, membuatnya tidak dapat di terima di tempat para malaikat mau pun tempat para iblis berada. Bejo tidak percaya kalau itu adalah kabar tentang Dirga. Mungkin nanti Bejo bisa kembali sebentar untuk mencari kebenaran kabar itu.

“Mas Bejo?” panggil Reihan yang bingung karena Bejo mendadak diam.

“Eh? Ada apa, Dek?” jawab Bejo tersadar dari lamunannya.

“Mas kenapa?”

“Ah, tidak kenapa-napa, kok, Dek. Oh iya, boleh Mas tanya satu hal lagi?”

“Tentu saja. Apa, Mas?”

“Kenapa, tadi Adek menolong pemuda itu? Padahal Adek bisa celaka karenanya.”

“Hmmmmm. Karena sesama manusia harus saling tolong menolong dan membantu bila ada yang kesulitan. Itu kata kakek Reihan dulu,” ujar Reihan sambil tersenyum polos.

Bejo membelalakkan matanya menatap Reihan, teringat saat pertama dulu Bejo ditolong oleh Reihan. Bejo dapat mendengar lonceng berdentang di dalam kepalanya, dan jantung Bejo bergemuruh melihat senyuman Reihan.

“Mas? Mas kenapa? Wajah Mas jadi merah,” Reihan mengulurkan tangannya hendak memegang wajah Bejo.

“E-eh? Ma-Mas gak apa-apa, Dek!” Bejo refleks bangkit sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

“Eh? Tapi—“

Belum selesai Reihan berbicara, terdengar suara gemerisik daun dan ranting yang patah, disusul oleh suara benda terjatuh dengan keras. Reihan dan Bejo menoleh ke belakang, ke arah pepohonan yang memang ditanam untuk menghijaukan taman. Betapa terkejutnya Reihan mendapati Dirga yang terkapar dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka.

“Dirga!” teriak Reihan mendekati Dirga, tapi Dirga malah semakin kesakitan.

“Rei, bego… Kkkhhh… Mantra pelindungnya dilepaskan dulu… Kamu malah semakin menyakitiku,” ujar Dirga terengah-engah.

“E-eh? I-iya, mantra, kalimat pelindung. Eeerrr, Di-Dirga si iblis diperbolehkan untuk mendekati Reihan lagi,” setelah Reihan melepaskan kalimat pelindungnya, barulah Reihan bisa mendekati Dirga dan melihat luka-lukanya.

“Ini parah sekali. Kamu berkelahi dengan monster macam apa, sih?” omel Reihan yang berusaha membopong Dirga dengan susah payah.

“Biar Mas bantu,” Bejo menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan Reihan membopong Dirga.

“Terima kasih, Mas. Tolong bantu bawa Dirga pulang ke rumah Reihan,” ujar Reihan yang mengajak Bejo menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Reihan mengobati luka-luka Dirga dengan pengobatan seadanya. Dirga bilang jika dia hanya butuh istirahat dan luka-lukanya akan sembuh sendiri. Reihan tetap keras kepala dan ingin mengobati Dirga dengan kekuatannya, namun Dirga menolaknya dan malah menyuruh Reihan menyiapkan makanan enak saja untuknya. Setelah beradu argumen, akhirnya Reihan mengalah dan pergi ke dapur membuatkan makanan untuk Dirga.

“Pasti kamu senang melihatku begini, bukan, Tuan Malaikat,” ujar Dirga setelah Reihan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

“Lukamu itu disebabkan oleh iblis lain,” balas Bejo.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?”

“Setelah kuperhatikan, kekuatanmu semakin melemah. Apa karena kamu terlalu lama di dunia manusia? Kenapa tidak kembali ke tempatmu saja?”

“Heh. Tidak ada tempat yang mau menerimaku, hanya Reihan saja yang mau menerimaku.”

“Kenapa?”

“Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kamu sudah tahu masa laluku.”

“Yang kumaksud adalah, kenapa malaikat dengan peringkat tinggi sepertimu bisa jatuh menjadi iblis.”

“Heh. Itu bukan urusanmu.”

“Memang bukan urusanku. Tapi jika hal ini menyangkut Dek Reihan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam.”

“Haha! Jangan bilang kalau kamu jatuh cinta pada Rei.”

“Ya.”

“Hah?”

“Aku memang telah jatuh cinta pada Dek Reihan.”

“Ap—Bodoh! Apa yang kamu pikirkan!?”

“Memang kenapa? Kamu juga mencintai Dek Reihan, aku tahu itu. Karenanya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan Dek Reihan.”

“Kau akan menjadi sepertiku, bodoh.”

“Eh? Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau mau tahu kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini, ‘kan? Itu karena dulu sekali ada manusia yang terlalu mencintaiku, sampai-sampai dia memilih jalan kegelapan karena ingin selalu bersamaku.”

“Eh?”

“Berhati-hatilah terhadap perasaanmu, Malaikat. Jangan sampai Rei menjadi seperti manusia itu. Akan kucabik-cabik kamu kalau sampai Rei menjadi seperti itu.”

“Bukannya malah kamu yang akan menyeret Dek Reihan ke jalan kegelapan, Iblis.”

“Aku tidak akan melakukan itu pada Rei.”

“Kata-kata iblis tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya.”

“Dulunya aku malaikat.”

“Tapi sekarang kamu adalah iblis.”

“Kamu menantangku, Malaikat?”

“Dengan tubuh penuh luka begitu, aku yakin kamu akan segera kalah, Iblis.”

“Kita coba saja.”

Betapa kagetnya Reihan ketika kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati keadaan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Reihan melihat Dirga dan Bejo yang kembali ke sosok malaikatnya, berdiri berhadapan sambil saling mengacungkan senjata masing-masing.

“Tu—APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN KAMAR REIHAAAAAAN!!!!!!” jerit Reihan mengamuk.

Dirga memang iblis usil yang sangat kuat sampai bisa menandingi kekuatan Bejo yang notabene adalah malaikat tingkat tinggi. Namun kedua iblis dan malaikat itu dapat ditaklukan oleh hal yang sama, amukan Reihan. Sekarang Reihan berdiri melipat tangan di dada sambil memandangi Dirga dan Bejo yang duduk bersimpuh di hadapannya.

Setelah omelan panjang Reihan dan perbudakan mendadak yang dilakukan Reihan pada Dirga dan Bejo, akhirnya suasana tegang mulai sedikit mencair. Kamar Reihan yang berantakan juga sudah dikembalikan seperti semula oleh kekuatan Bejo. Kini, Reihan tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya seraya memijat pelipisnya.

“Terus? Apa yang membutat kalian bertengkar, LAGI?” tanya Reihan menekankan kata terakhir dalam kalimatnya.

“Rei, biar pun marah begitu tetap manis, kok,” ujar Dirga yang kembali memeluk leher Reihan dari belakang sambil tersenyum.

“Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dirga,” balas Reihan berusaha menahan rona wajahnya.

“Itu kenyataan, kok. Si malaikat disana juga pasti setuju, ‘kan?” sambung Dirga.

“Ap—Gak mungkin Mas Bejo—“

“Kali ini Mas setuju dengan iblis itu, Dek Reihan. Dek Reihan tetap manis biar pun marah dan mengamuk seperti tadi,” ujar Bejo.

“Ap—Mas!!”

“Tuh, ‘kan~~~ Sekarang kamu mengerti kenapa aku selalu menggoda Rei, ‘kan, Tuan Malaikat?”

“Biar pun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa menerima kamu yang terus menggoda Dek Reihan, Iblis. Menjauhlah dari Dek Reihan, Iblis!”

“Reeeii~~~ Aku mau diserang Tuan Malaikat, nih. Padahal lukaku belum sembuh,” rengek Dirga.

“Jangan membual, Dirga. Tadi saja kamu bisa bertarung dengan Mas Bejo dan membuat kamar Reihan berantakan,” tuduh Reihan.

“Jahatnya~~ Tapi aku beneran belum sembuh, loh,” Dirga memperlihatkan luka di perutnya yang memang masih belum sembuh. Reihan memucat melihat luka Dirga.

“Kalau memang belum sembuh begitu, kenapa malah bertarung dengan Mas Bejo, sih, Dirga bego! Sini, biar Reihan obati pakai kekuatan Reihan,” ujar Reihan.

“Kekuatanmu tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanku, Rei. Tapi ada satu hal yang dapat membuatku sembuh dalam sekejap.”

“A-apa itu? Akan Reihan bantu.”

“Caranya adalah, Rei harus menciumku di-si-ni,” ujar Dirga dengan nada menggoda sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

“E-Eeeeehhhhhh!?” Reihan gelagapan dengan wajah merah padam. Dirga memanfaatkan itu dengan mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Reihan.

“Tunggu. Apa yang mau kamu lakukan, Iblis mesum?” Bejo mencengkram kepala Dirga menahannya untuk mencium Reihan.

“Apa? Tentu saja mencium Rei,” jawab Dirga.

“Ka-kamu tidak bisa menciumku, Dirga!” ujar Reihan.

“Benar kata Dek Reihan. Daripada iblis seperti dia, lebih baik malaikat seperti Mas ini yang menciummu, ‘kan, Dek Reihan?” tanya Bejo.

“Mas Bejo sama saja dengan Dirga!!” jerit Reihan frustrasi.

“Beraninya kamu bilang aku mesum, kamu juga mesum, Malaikat mesum,” ejek Dirga.

“Dek Reihan akan lebih terberkati bila menciumku, Iblis mesum!”

“Pendatang baru jangan mengganggu, deh. Aku dan Rei sudah lama bersama. Aku tahu dimana titik-titik kelemahan Rei. Aku juga sudah hapal lekuk tubuh, Rei.”

“Ap—Kamu memang iblis mesum tingkat tinggi! Ah, tapi bisa beritahu aku dimana titik lemah Dek Reihan, Iblis mesum?”

“Ufufufufu, bagaimana kalau kamu mencarinya sendiri, Malaikat mesum?”

“Gggrrrr!!! Kalian berdua sama-sama mesumnya!! KELUAAAARRRRR!!!!!” usir Reihan yang tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan Dirga dan Rei.

“Rei, jangan setega itu, dong,” rengek Dirga.

“Benar, Dek Reihan. Yang diusir iblis mesum itu saja. Mas tetap disisi Adek untuk melindungi Adek dari serangan iblis mesum itu,” ujar Bejo sambil menggenggam tangan Reihan.

Dirga menendang pinggang Bejo, “Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Malaikat mesum.”

“Reihan bilang, KELUAAAARRR!! KALIAN BERDUA!!!” Reihan yang habis kesabaran menendang Dirga dan Bejo keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

“Dirga si Iblis dan Beneddict si Malaikat dilarang mendekati Reihan mulai sekarang!!!” Reihan mengucapkan kalimat pelindungnya lalu menutup dan mengunci jendela kamarnya, meninggalkan Dirga dan Bejo yang melayang-layang di luar.

“Reeeeeiiii~~~ Reeeeiii~~~ Maaf~~~ Biarkan aku masuk, Rei~~~~” Dirga mengetuk-ketuk jendela kamar Reihan sambil merengek.

“Dek Reihan, Mas minta maaf, Dek. Mohon maafkan kekhilafan Mas, Dek Reihan. Deeeeek~~” Bejo ikut mengetuk jendela kamar Reihan.

Reihan menulikan telinganya dan memasang headphone-nya. Tidak mempedulikan Dirga dan Bejo yang terus mengetuk jendela kamarnya sambil merengek. Diam-diam Reihan menghela napas lelah. Entah ini keberuntungan atau justru kesialan karena dapat dicintai oleh Iblis dan Malaikat sekaligus. Namun yang Reihan tahu pasti, hari-harinya tidak akan sepi karena ada dua mahkluk merepotkan yang menemaninya.

 

– HAPPY(?) ENDING –

 

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga~~~~ Hahaha, a bit OOC, Dee harap Mbak Felicia dan tim 304SR gak marah dan malah tersenyum baca fiksi ini… Ini beneran jauh banget dari setting 304SR, nyentuh fantasy pula.. Tapi gak tahan ngebayangin Demon!Dirga dan Angel!Bejo ngerebutin Rei…. Yang tabah, ya, Rei, dikejar-kejar sama Dirga dan Bejo… Pokoknya banyak cinta deh, untuk Rei tercinta~~~ Sekian dari Dee, terima kasih sudah mampir dan mambaca fiksi ini… Sampai jumpa di karya Dee selanjutnya…. Addio~~~~

 

mdn30052016-dc

 


End file.
